encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Prayers for the Damned
Prayers for the Damned is the fourth studio album by American rock band Sixx:A.M.. Contents 1 Release 2 Track listing 3 Credits 4 Charts 5 References Release In July 2015, Nikki Sixx announced that they will release a double album in 2016.3 On March 1, 2016, the band announced that the title of the two-part album would be "Prayers for the Damned" and released its lead single, "Rise". The first volume of the album was released on April 29, 2016.4 Track listing All songs written and composed by DJ Ashba, James Michael and Nikki Sixx. No. Title Length 1. "Rise" 3:54 2. "You Have Come to the Right Place" 4:29 3. "I'm Sick" 4:13 4. "Prayers for the Damned" 4:40 5. "Better Man" 4:58 6. "Can't Stop" 3:34 7. "When We Were Gods" 5:24 8. "Belly of the Beast" 3:49 9. "Everything Went to Hell" 4:40 10. "The Last Time (My Heart Will Hit the Ground)" 3:45 11. "Rise of the Melancholy Empire" 6:04 Total length: 49:30 Credits DJ Ashba – lead guitar, composer Dave Donnelly – mastering Joel Ferber – assistant engineer, music editor Melissa Harding – background vocals James Michael – lead vocals, keyboards Nikki Sixx – bass guitar, composer Dustin Steinke – drums Amber Vanbuskirk – background vocals Charts Chart (2016) Peak position Australian Albums (ARIA)5 9 Austrian Albums (Ö3 Austria)6 70 Belgian Albums (Ultratop Flanders)7 60 Belgian Albums (Ultratop Wallonia)8 98 Canadian Albums (Billboard)9 12 German Albums (Offizielle Top 100)10 55 Swedish Albums (Sverigetopplistan)11 4 Swiss Albums (Schweizer Hitparade)12 26 UK Albums (OCC)13 30 US Billboard 20014 19 References 1.^ Jump up to: a b Thomas Erlewine, Stephen. "Sixx:A.M. - Prayers for the Damned". AllMusic. All Media Guide (Rovi). Retrieved 2016-05-07. 2.Jump up ^ Thomas Erlewine, Stephen. "Sixx:A.M. - Prayers for the Damned". AllMusic. All Media Guide (Rovi). Retrieved 2016-05-07. 3.Jump up ^ "Sixx: A.M. to Release Two New Full-Length Albums in 2016". Blabbermouth.net. July 16, 2015. Retrieved May 8, 2016. 4.Jump up ^ Childers, Chad (March 1, 2016). "Sixx: A.M. Announce ‘Prayers for the Damned, Vol. 1′ Album, ‘Rise’ Single + 2016 Tour Dates". Loudwire. Retrieved May 8, 2016. 5.Jump up ^ "Australiancharts.com – Sixx:A.M. – Prayers for the Damned". Hung Medien. Retrieved May 7, 2016. 6.Jump up ^ "Austriancharts.at – Sixx:A.M. – Prayers for the Damned" (in German). Hung Medien. Retrieved May 11, 2016. 7.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Sixx:A.M. – Prayers for the Damned" (in Dutch). Hung Medien. Retrieved May 7, 2016. 8.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Sixx:A.M. – Prayers for the Damned" (in French). Hung Medien. Retrieved May 7, 2016. 9.Jump up ^ "Sixx: A.M. – Chart history" Billboard Canadian Albums Chart for Sixx: A.M.. Retrieved May 10, 2016. 10.Jump up ^ "Officialcharts.de – Top 100 Longplay". GfK Entertainment Charts. Retrieved May 7, 2016. 11.Jump up ^ "Swedishcharts.com – Sixx:A.M. – Prayers for the Damned". Hung Medien. Retrieved May 7, 2016. 12.Jump up ^ "Swisscharts.com – Sixx:A.M. – Prayers for the Damned". Hung Medien. Retrieved May 11, 2016. 13.Jump up ^ "Official Albums Chart Top 100". Official Charts Company. Retrieved May 7, 2016. 14.Jump up ^ "Sixx: A.M. – Chart history" Billboard 200 for Sixx: A.M.. Retrieved May 10, 2016. Category:2016 albums Category:Eleven Seven Music albums Category:2010s rock album stubs